


Just So Frustrating Intoxicating

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [38]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, really that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taylor sees Niall--a guy who was meant to be a summer fling all those years ago--out of the blue, they reconnect instantly. Can they fall one more time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just So Frustrating Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> title from "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift

Taylor checks her wristwatch for the millionth time in the past half-hour as she waits for her cousin to show up. This isn't the sort of thing she expected to be doing on a Wednesday afternoon at a cafe—an adorable cafe, she might add--while on a holiday. She has flown to London from the States to spend the summer with her cousin and who can blame her for getting annoyed when her supposed tour guide is standing her up?

"'Ello. You look a wee annoyed," an Irish voice says from her right side. 

She turns around and can't suppress the gasp that escapes her mouth. It can't be. . . Can it?

"Taylor?" the blond boy asks, sounding as surprised as she feels. 

"Niall? What're you doing in London?" 

Niall smiles to cover up the ghost of sadness that he knows is there. "I should be asking you the same question. Ireland is awfully close to England, you know."

"Visiting my cousin who is very late. What about you?"

"Just here for a couple weeks to see some friends. Unlike someone, I've already met them so I don't have to worry about being stood up. I’m also staying at one their flats."

Taylor pouts. "Aww, you've grown mean with old age, Niall," she jokes. 

Niall can't believe how easily they have fallen into a playful conversation, just like three years ago. "You're the one who's older. And to be honest, I think it's unfair that you've grown a bit taller."

"Well, I think you've grown a bit, too, Nialler."

The moment his nickname slips out, Taylor blushes. It still feels so natural, calling him by his nickname.

"Thanks, showering me with compliments already, I see. Mind if I take a seat?”

"Yeah sure."

After Niall sits down, there’s a brief moment of silence between them. Niall decides to break the ice first: “So, um, how you been, Tay?" 

“It’s been good,” says Taylor evasively. “Not exactly fairy tale-worthy but hey, I’m beginning to see where my life is headed."

Niall’s ocean blue eyes sparkle at that. “That’s good.” His gaze drops down to the cup of coffee placed in front of Taylor. “I’m gonna go get me some food. Be right back.” He curses at his awkwardness as he heads to the counter. _I must have looked proper stupid getting up again a few seconds after sitting down,_ he thinks.

Unknown to Niall, Taylor watches Niall order a cup of tea and quite a big selection of snacks. She tries not to giggle as she can see that Niall is tense and frustrated over something; she always could tell when Niall was frustrated. She can easily recall the half-frown that would appear on Niall’s face whenever he was either concentrating on something or was simply frustrated.

A few minutes later, Niall returns with his tea and snacks. “Here,” he says, offering her a slice of cheesecake. “Your favourite, if I remember correctly.” There’s a touch of nervousness and adoration in Niall’s eyes, which Taylor doesn’t see.

“Wow, I can’t believe that you remember, Nialler,” Taylor says, smiling widely, “Thanks! You didn’t have to buy me food. We are not even on a date.”

The last part was meant to be a teasing joke, but both of them can feel the words hang heavily in the air between them. Niall waves it off, saying, “I thought this was a friend date? Or as I’ve heard some Americans say, ‘frate’.”

Taylor laughs, grateful that Niall has decided to disregard it the awkwardness. “I guess it could be. Though, when my cousin shows up, I’m definitely giving her a piece of my mind.”

Niall teases, “Are you gonna write a song about it?”

Taylor gasps and says, “You remember that?”

“That you love to write songs in your diary? ‘Course I do. We even wrote a few songs together, too.” Niall recalls, reaching across the table to place the cheesecake in front of Taylor. “You should have some of that before I eat it myself. The baker here is brilliant.”

Taylor rolls her eyes playfully. “You would know that, wouldn’t you?” she jokes, picking up a mouthful with a fork.

The Irish boy laughs good-heartedly at that. “You know me so well.”

“Here,” Taylor offers him a bite, “I know you’re gonna ask in a few minutes anyways.”

"Thanks, darlin'."

“So,” Niall starts slowly, “about song writing, have you written any more of those in the past few years?” 

Taylor stares at her food for a second or two. Honestly, she has written dozens of songs since their summer together. And most of them were post-breakup songs that were basically like pages out of her diary. “I’ve written a few. Although, we both know that the only people who will ever hear those out are myself and some of my family.” Niall’s ocean blue eyes twinkle at that. Feeling bold, Taylor quickly amends, “And maybe you too if we can meet again.”

Niall feels the weight in his heart lift at Taylor’s words. “I’m staying in London for the rest of this summer. Have you got a mobile that you can use here?”

“Yes. Here,” Taylor hands her phone over to Niall. When their fingertips brush, both of them blush slightly. They quickly add each other to their contacts list and exchange the phones again.

“’Nialler’?” Taylor reads out the latest addition to her contacts list. “Just like before, huh?”

“I like being called Nialler,” Niall grins, taking a bite out of his sausage roll.

It’s a good half-hour before Taylor’s cousin shows up, apologizing about the being late and blaming the infamous London traffic. Taylor, being the generous soul she is, is quick to forgive her and introduces her cousin to Niall. Niall takes that as his cue to leave and says, “It was really nice to see you again, Taylor. I’ll call you sometime so we can meet again, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”

= = = 

Taylor is staring at her cell phone again. She knows that she shouldn’t be expecting Niall to call only a day after seeing each other again but she can’t help it. The sense of reconnection she felt, that had to be real. The digital clock on the bedside table next to her reads 23:13. I bet this time of night, Niall’s still up, she thinks. During that summer, they often stayed up well past midnight talking or simply spending time together without necessarily doing anything. Niall’s hugs were the best in the world and she would love it if she could hug him again. His hugs had a magical way of making her feel so safe, carefree, and loved.

She shakes her head at her own silliness and puts her cell back on the table. She’s got the entire summer to do other things around the UK. Niall shouldn’t be on the top of her priority list. Well, he already is in her heart, and that could be a problem.

Just as she pulls the duvet over her, the LED screen of her phone lights up. Curious, she checks it, her sleepiness forgotten.

_From Nialler:_  
_Hey, you still awake? x_  


Without thinking about it, she grabs her phone and texts back.

_To Nialler:_  
_Yup. How are you?_

Her phone buzzes almost immediately.

_From Nialler:_  
_Good. Spent the day chillin with my mates. You? x_  


_To Nialler:_  
_I went sightseeing around London with my cousin. Lots to see here :)_

_From Nialler:_  
_True. I can play the tour guide for you tomorrow if you’d like. x_

Taylor smiles. _Always the gentleman,_ she thinks fondly.

 _To Nialler:_  
_Won’t your friends be mind that I’m taking you away from them for the entire day?  
_

_From Nialler:_  
_Haha they won’t. They’ll tease the hell out of me for that though. Not that I mind. x  
_

_From Nialler:_  
_So when should I pick you up? x  
_

Taylor ponders over Niall’s last text message. This is starting to sound like a date . . .  


_To Nialler:_  
_We can meet up at the café.  
_

_From Nialler:_  
_If that’s what you want. x  
_

_No, it’s not what my heart wants, but I don’t want to rush into wherever we are headed,_ she thinks.  


_To Nialler:_  
_Yeah. So meet me at noon? We can have lunch together._  


_Lunch isn’t a date,_ she justifies in her mind. Not an official one, anyways.  


__

From Nialler:  
_Brilliant. I’ll let you get your beauty sleep now, Tay ;) gnight x  
_

Taylor blushes. It’s a good thing that they weren’t FaceTiming because that would have been more awkward.  


_To Nialler:  
_ _Night, Nialler :)_

= = = 

At ten to noon, Niall walks into the café. To be honest, he was looking forward to a day with Taylor. Seeing her again made him realise that she will always be his summer love. A summer love that he will treasure always. He wishes that he could press the button and rewind to their last day together, the day they never said goodbye. They didn’t promise to write or to call. But he knew that they had it all then and there.  


He orders tea for himself and Taylor’s coffee (he crossed his fingers that he remembered the order correctly) and took a seat close to the doors. Taylor arrives at the café only a few minutes Niall got their drinks. “Hey, Tay,” he says. Then he stands up so he can pull her chair out and help her in.  


“Hey to you too, and thanks for that,” Taylor greets.  


“Anytime for you, Tay. Gotta keep working my Irish charms on you, aye?” he jokes.  


“You charmed me three years ago with your accent and through wiring songs together. I don’t think you have to work on charming me anymore,” Taylor laughs softly.  


Niall sighs inwardly in relief. “Who’s charming who here?” he queries.  
“Let’s order something,” Taylor invites him. “I barely had anything to eat since I woke up ‘cause I slept in.”  


“Sure.”  


__

Just a lunch together. It’s hardly a date, Niall tells himself. But when he sees Taylor tuck a stray hair behind her ear, he feels that old urge to do it himself. Like he used to three years ago. Taylor would lean away playfully and bump her shoulder into Niall’s. Then they would Taylor would ruffle Niall’s hair, which would result in Niall giving Taylor the famous Horan hug.  


Only if he could do that now.

= = = 

The lunch goes lovely. They make small talk and decide on checking out the famous Hyde Park, seeing that Taylor hasn’t been there yet.  


But it seems like Mother Nature has other plans for them. As soon as they got in Niall’s friend’s car, the sky turns grey and soon, it’s raining buckets out.  


“Shit. Are you kidding me?” Niall mutters.  


“It’s okay. We can just hang out somewhere else. Hyde Park can wait.”  


“You can come over to my friend’s place. Ern, I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine with it.”  


“Okay,” Taylor smiles to the slight sense of uneasiness. They never talked about their friends during their summer together. The summer had been just about them and no one else. So she has no idea what kind of friends Niall has here in England.  


Niall sends a quick text to his friend Liam and grins widely when Liam replies with a ‘yes’.

“Liam—my mate here—says yes. Shall we, then?”  


“Drive away.”  


The drive to Liam’s flat is filled with a constant stream of small talk. Niall has turned on the radio and when “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran comes on, he doesn’t hesitate to sing along.  


__

Settle down with me  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_

__

Lie down with me  
_And hold me in your arms—“_  


Before Taylor realises, she is singing along to the radio as well. Their voices compliment each other’s to perfection and has Taylor thinking: Just like the last time. . . 

_“—And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
_ _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

__

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love . . .”  
_

As they get into the second verse, the car arrives in front of the complex. Niall reaches over to turn off the radio (reluctantly). Taylor comments, “I take it that you like Ed Sheeran?”  


“He’s brilliant and yeah, his songs speak to me, y’know?”  


“I feel the same. And ‘Kiss Me’ is one of my favourite songs by him.” And it reminded me of you when it first came out, she adds silently.  


Taylor and Niall can both feel nostalgic affection, and maybe even love, thick in the air between them. They had a beautiful magic love back in that summer. And neither of them can deny the feelings that are stirring up inside their hearts.  


“Tay—“ “Ni—“ they start to say at the same time.  


Niall makes a ‘go ahead’ gesture for Taylor to continue. Taylor looks down for a moment before saying, “I don’t know if you remember but we never said goodbye three years ago. And it hurt me. It was more than just a summer fling; you were mine for the summer and frankly, you were—are—the best thing that’s ever been mine. When you left, I tried to get over you, move on, and meet other people. There have been other guys in my life but none of them were you, Nialler. I thought we were too young back then but now, I think I’m ready and willing to take the chance. This hope I have that you might still feel something for me is treacherous but I like it.” There. I said it.  


“Taylor,” Niall begins, slowly. “You always will be my summer love, my only summer love. You were more than a summer romance to me too and yeah, I wish we could push the button and rewind so that we could have ended things on a better note. And you know what, I thank my lucky stars that you are here now. You’re still the one for me because the way I loved you back then’s never changed.”  


Niall tilts Taylor’s chin up so he can look into her silvery blue eyes. “I love you, Taylor. And this time, I wanna stay.”  


They both lean over the glove department, Liam’s flat completely forgotten by now. Their lips meet and, no, they don’t feel the fireworks and whatnot. They feel each other’s undeniable love in the kiss. Their kiss is as sweet as the one they remember.  


A knock sounds outside the driver’s seat, jolting the two of them apart. Outside stands a young man with short-ish brown hair and brown eyes that remind you of Bambi’s. His cheeks are flushed bright red at what he’s just witnessed.  


“Hi, I’m Liam, Niall’s mate. Sorry to interrupt you, I really am, but I was wondering what was taking Ni so long and I thought I’d better check—“  


Niall cuts him off by clocking the brunet on his head. “I’ll get you back later.”  


Taylor laughs. “It’s okay, Nialler. We have an entire summer to do more of this,” she says, kissing on the cheek. “And nice to meet you, Liam.”


End file.
